


Just Let Go

by uc_archive



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Other, Urination, Urine Drinking, Urine Swallowing, Warning: I'm fucking gross, Watersports, just read the tags, piss as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uc_archive/pseuds/uc_archive
Summary: You really should have taken a bathroom break...2. Ass Worship || Begging || Medical play ||WatersportsPart of Kinktober 2018!





	Just Let Go

You should have known better than to get yourself in a situation when you needed to use the bathroom so badly. And yet, there you were anyway, on top of your commander’s desk with your pants and underwear stripped from your lower body. Begging him to touch you more despite you having a desperate need to relieve yourself.  
  
You had been needing to go since the meeting between the commanders and a few agents began almost two hours ago, but you chose to hold it since you didn’t want to be the one keeping them all waiting. Now, you were paying the price for it. But, could one really blame you? After the meeting had finished and almost everyone had departed, Commander Morrison took it upon himself to tug you aside and flash you **that** look you couldn’t deny. Baby blues hardening beneath dirty blond lashes; the exact look that you couldn’t deny no matter how hard you tried to.  
  
So, you decided bathroom break be damned! Well… damned until now  
  
While you were biting your bottom lip to keep from whimpering a little _too_ much, he took it upon himself to begin spreading your legs apart by your thighs so he could position himself between them. You weren’t sure how much longer you were going to last like this…  
  
Just when you thought you were going to have to cut the impromptu visit short, you finally felt him make contact with you right where you were silently begging him to.  
  
As a broadened tongue licked a wet stripe up your slit you could feel yourself losing what little self-control you had left.  
  
It mattered little to Commander Morrison however. He never once stopped after the first lick; instead, he really began to get into it. Pressing forward until his face was practically being smothered by your flesh. All while he continued to lick slow, long stripes along your slit until he reached the hood of your clit. Once he found it, he brought his hands up and used the pads of thumbs to spread your lips apart so he could have full access to you.  
  
While his thumbs kept your lips spread, he used his finger to lift your hood back, exposing your sensitive clit to his greedy mouth. Sealing his lips around your swollen button he began to really get into it. Not even giving you a minute to prepare yourself.  
  
Slick noises could be heard as he sucked and flicked the tip of his tongue repeatedly against the sensitive flesh, immediately gaining a reaction from you. Causing your hips to buck against his mouth and an airy moan to bubble in your throat.  
  
You couldn’t handle much more of this and Commander Morrison didn’t seem like he was going to stop anytime soon, so you knew you had to speak up.  
  
“C-Commander…”  
  
Even though he was currently squished between your thighs he could still hear you, he just didn’t feel like taking his mouth away from you so soon. Instead of answering you, the only indication he gave you that he had heard you was an upward glance from between your legs as he gave a particularly rough suck and flick of his tongue. Earning a gasp and yelp from you as that familiar warmth of building pleasure began to pool deep in your belly.  
  
“I can’t… can’t hold it.” You confessed as you tried to inch your mound away from his face. Your attempts were futile though. Your strength wasn’t anything to be scoffed at but when compared to that of a super soldier, it was. As determined as he was to continue to eat you out, he was curious as to what you were referring to.  
  
Relinquishing his hold on you, Commander Morrison pulled back just enough to give you good look at his face. Glistening with a combination of his saliva and your body’s fluids. Though he’d been providing you all the pleasure, he looked just as flushed as you felt if the rosy blush dusting his cheeks was anything to go by.  
  
“Something the matter, agent?”  
  
__God, strike me now, please…  
  
You weren’t sure you had the strength to deny this man but there was still that uncomfortable feeling of needing to relieve yourself that kept tugging at the back of your mind. You needed to stop this right now or you were going to have a problem on your hands that was much worse…  
  
“Yes, I--” You honestly wished you hadn’t gotten yourself into this situation, especially with your strike commander, but it was too late now. “I need to go to the bathroom.”  
  
“How so?”  
  
**. . .**  
  
__What?  
  
Furrowing your brows in confusion, you couldn’t help but give him a strange look as you sat up a little more on his desk. “What do you mean by how so?”  
  
You couldn’t quite place the look he gave you in return but you were pretty sure it wasn’t one of disgust.  
  
“If you’d prefer to label it with a number, feel free.”  
  
__He couldn’t be serious…  
  
...Could he?  
  
It was official. After today, you were going to have to retire from Overwatch.  
  
“U-Um, it’s uh, it’s a number one, Sir.”  
  
Commander Morrison smirked. A facial expression you didn’t see far too often outside of more light-hearted interviews.  
  
His reaction had you even more confused. It all had to be apart of some sort of sick hazing situation, right? In the past the two of you hadn’t really done much aside from some very heavy petting and other things, so you weren’t sure exactly what to think of it all.  
  
“Then go.”  
  
“What?! Sir, I--”  
  
“That’s an **order** , agent.”  
  
As if to emphasize the fact that he was serious about the order, his hands returned to your thighs and spread them apart even more. So much so that you could feel the muscles of your inner thigh being stretched a bit too much past what was comfortable for you. However, it wasn’t until his hands continued to travel that you attempted to move. And to no surprise, you lost the battle of strength as his hands kept your legs spread apart firmly while one hand moved away to press the pad of one finger between your lips. Silencing any protests you had as you winced.  
  
“Commander Morrison, I… I can’t… do that. _Please_.” You practically begged him. Now you were becoming flushed. Though, you wished it was a result of pleasure rather than embarrassment.  
  
Despite your plead, the strike commander didn’t cut you any slack. In fact, he seemed determined to get you to release one way or another as he suddenly released a low growl. Pressing another finger into your slick entrance and immediately curling both digits inside of you and chose one spot to press and rub against firmly. It didn’t matter how much you tried not to react… the pleasure quickly became overwhelming and you weren’t sure how long you could hold back.  
  
Of course, that seemed to be just what he wanted.  
  
His fingers remained steady in their curled rubbing of your sensitive walls as he leaned back in, sealing his mouth on you the same way he had before. This time though, he wasn’t giving you any chance to not be driven to the brink no matter how much you protested.  
  
It felt like his tongue was everywhere as it licked and flicked over every inch of your pussy. Rendering you utterly breathless as your hips bucked and the muscles of your thighs tensed. Pure pleasure coursing through your veins and filling your mind with a pleasant, foggy haze.  
  
You didn’t realize just how close you were until you realized what had happened.  
  
That tight, heated coil of resistance you felt moments before your orgasm came snapped; as did the control you had on your bladder. Before you could even beg him to stop you felt a gush of warm liquid drench the inside of your thighs… as well as your commander’s face. And even as you released a broken sob as embarrassment filled your entire being, you couldn’t tear your eyes away from the sight of him.  
  
Much like earlier, he wasn’t disgusted by the idea of you pissing. Instead, he seemed… excited. And just when you thought the situation couldn’t get more bizarre; you heard him groan as he pulled back to watch you soil yourself on his fingers. In fact, it only seemed to encourage his actions.  
  
Unbeknownst to you, Commander Morrison had never been more turned on in his life. He couldn’t explain it himself but he was currently loving the situation despite the fact that most would be turned off by it. But not him, no… In fact, he was so thrilled by it all his next course of action was one he didn’t even think twice about. He simply acted as a man possessed.  
  
As more and more of the tinted liquid escaped from you despite you attempting to clench and stop the flow, he wanted more from you as he returned to your wet pussy. Placing his mouth directly against your entrance as he began to drink down the salty release with a groan. And while he did so his hand moved down to his pants and fumbled as he struggled to release his aching cock from its restraints. Once it was released, he finally stopped tasting you and instead moved closer on his knees till your piss was soaking into his clothes and running down his body.  
  
From there, he used the warm liquid as a makeshift lubricant for his cock; curling his fist tightly around his length and pumping wildly until he finally reached his own release. Ropes of come spurting out onto the carpet beneath his desk for him to remember to clean up later.  
  
After that, everything seemed to come to an end and both of you remained in your positions. Neither of you bothering to speak up as an unsettling silence filled the room.  
  
The situation was definitely a strange one but as the euphoric afterglow of your orgasms wore off, the two of you finally spared each other glances. Unsure of where to begin unpacking everything…  
  
Finally, it was you who ended the span of silence. Coughing first before you spoke.  
  
“I’m sorry I’ve never… I tried telling you I needed a break but--”  
  
Before you could even begin to apologize for what just occurred he held a hand up. Effectively silencing you.  
  
“There’s nothing to be sorry for. I asked for you to go, I purposely pushed you to that edge, and you certainly delivered.”  
  
It wasn’t until after he mentioned it that you noticed the state he was in. Since his blue coat was made of leather the liquid did little to it, however, the cloth fabric of his undershirt and pants were obviously soaked; large splotches visibly damp and darkened from your little ‘accident’. And his face… oh god. It wasn’t any better. His mouth, chin, and neck were damp as well but he didn’t seem to care. Not one bit. In fact, his normally blue eyes seemed almost black from how much his pupils had dilated.  
  
The fact that he was that turned on just from all of that was a fact that had you questioning how you felt about the situation.  
  
Of course, your initial reaction had been one of embarrassment and confusion. Now though, well…  
  
Straightening your posture on top of the desk, shortly after his hands fell away from your form your legs closed. Not to hide yourself from him but more so for comfort related reasons as you processed how you felt.  
  
“Can I ask you a question, Sir?”  
  
Morrison gave you a nod. “Only if you call me Jack, please.”  
  
“Pfft,” You couldn’t help but scoff in response. “After what just happened, I can do that _easily._ But, I wanted to know, did you… like what happened? I mean, obviously you did since you came and all, but--” You were rambling now. “Is that something you’d like to do again, Jack?”  
  
“Dear God, **_yes_** , I would.” He didn’t hesitate in agreeing that yes, he would love to do that again.  
  
Oddly, even though you weren’t familiar with that area of kinkiness, not that you were thinking more clearly, you couldn’t say that you would mind having this happen again. However, if it was to reoccur, there was going to have to be some details worked out beforehand. The thought of how the two of you were going to get out of the office and cleaned up without anyone knowing - or worse - realizing what happened, was more worrying than attempting this again.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind either. But, before we do, can you please give me a heads up? That, and I’d prefer doing this in your quarters or mine. Would probably make for easier clean up as well as a more discreet one.”  
  
“...Agreed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This has gotta be the grossest thing I've ever written... and I like it. Oh well. Sorry guys. I apologize if you can't look at out sweet Strike Commander the same again after this. Blizzard/Overwatch Team -- don't @ me.


End file.
